


My Good Christmas Karma

by teyteycharisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, THAT tinder christmas AU, rambling idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: The "my flight was delayed 3 hours so I was doing what any human does when they're bored. Minding my own business and swiping through Tinder when the person behind me goes, 'ouch hard no for that one?' and I TURN AROUND JUST TO SEE THE PERSON I SWIPED NO ON BEHIND ME" Tinder AUOr,The supercorp version.





	My Good Christmas Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I'm slightly late because this was supposed to be a Christmas gift hehe. Anyway, this prompt was originally for Bigmammallama5 on tumblr but i asked her if I could take it instead (coz she said she already has many WIPs in line) and she said it's cool! So here it is!!! Thank you for letting me have it!!!! 
> 
> Hope this is to your guys' satisfaction (:

Her day is not getting any better. 

First, she woke up late and extremely hangover after a night of indulging in too much alcohol– the decision to humour Winn to go out clubbing because  _ _"We won't get to see each other for two weeks, Kara! And I want to hunt down that guy we saw last week in the club. Maybe have myself a Christmas romance."__ is now festering in her gut as deep regret. She really should've levelled her alcohol intake and turned down the fifth " _ _Shots!"__  Winn handed to her with an exuberant flourish of his arms. 

Second, after being rudely woken up by the shrill of her very obnoxious alarm clock– her headache pounding vehemently against her temples, a painful reminder of her fun last night– she realised she only has an hour to catch her flight. And she still has half a suitcase left to pack.  _ _Damn, procrastinating habits__. And she couldn't even be afforded a dose of caffeine because her coffee maker decided to finally give up on her after months of obnoxious whirring and failure to properly grind the coffee beans into powdered goodness. She would've bought a coffee to-go at the coffee shop near her apartment if  _ _she wasn't pressed for time because again, damn her procrastinating habits__. 

And lastly, after getting to the airport  _ _winded__ ,  _ _dishevelled__ ,  _ _uncaffeinated__ , still  _ _very much__  hangover, and with fifteen minutes left to check-in and board the plane– she learns that her flight is delayed for three hours due to an upcoming mild snow storm. 

So really, Kara is particularly grumpy today. With Christmas just around the corner and Holiday cheer blasting itself on her face every which way she turns and the anticipation of finally coming home to Eliza and Alex and the warmth of her childhood hometown dangling itself in front of her like a dog to its bone is not helping her case at all. 

Thankfully, she finally got herself a cup of much needed caffeine and her headache reduced itself to a slight thrum instead of its vehement pounding earlier that day.

 Her day would've gone better now that she's feeling more herself if it weren't for the fact that she's still stranded in the airport for three more hours with astringent coffee and  _ _absolute boredom__  weighing heavily down on her.  _ _God, she wonders what she did the past month to warrant such karma. Especially during her favourite time of the year!__

So, with nothing else to do and with bad coffee as company, Kara decided to entertain herself by finally opening the app that's been rotting itself amongst her numerous installed apps and opened up the account that she hasn't visited since Alex pestered her to make it;  _ _to help her get over the messy breakup between her and Mike two years ago.__  

Tinder.

 She doesn't plan to take anyone in this  _ _Godforsaken app__ seriously, really. She just wants to see the people who is  _ _foolish__  enough to think they would find real love on the  _ _internet__  instead of engaging personally with people in their daily lives. 

Two muscled-mirror-selfieng guys were swiped left, their  _ _'just looking for a casual hookup'__ not particularly appealing to Kara. 

Followed by a girl with blonde highlights and a sunny backdrop with a  _ _"make America great again!"__ for a bio. Uh-uh.

 One nerdy looking guy caught her attention, but was easily discarded to the left when she saw the  _ _"looking for a threesome."__ description. Kara shivered. 

The next profile that came up decidedly needs further scrutiny because the girl on the displayed picture is a brunette with a pair of sunglasses perched elegantly on her head, keeping away the silky black hair from her face. Green eyes crinkling at the corners and teeth on full display in an adorable smile that has her dimple showing. She's crouched down and hugging a large grey Siberian Husky hanging its tongue out and staring directly at the camera.  _ _Adorable__. 

The profile says  _ _her name's Lena__  and that  _ _she loves dogs, especially her best friend Nymeria__  (Kara is immediately hooked because she loves dogs too!)  _ _An art enthusiast__  (Kara took Art History in college!)  _ _A book lover__  (Kara loves Shakespeare,  _ _maybe she likes him too?)__   _ _An entrepreneur and philanthropist with a love for Science and Mathematics__  (Kara is absolutely  _ _weak__  for intelligent women)  _ _And a penchant for collecting vinyl albums from varying eras of music__ (Kara went through a fangirling phase, so) 

But most importantly, she's a lesbian.

 No! Not  _ _'most importantly'__ because she's absolutely, definitely, unarguably not interested! 

It's Christmas and she's stuck at the airport for two more hours and she's bored that's why she's even on this site in the first place! Not because she's actually finding someone to date. Absolutely not! 

Besides, this woman–  _ _Lena__ , looks successful and gorgeous and  _ _so out of Kara's league__  that she knows there's no way Lena would swipe right for her. 

She quelled the tiny hope and stilled her little bisexual heart before following through her initial plan in just people watching on Tinder–  _ _if you could even call it that –__ and swiped left. 

The disappointed tug of her heartstrings made itself known and Kara wished she could maybe  _ _maybe__  reverse back time to five seconds ago and stare a little more at Lena's profile.

 "Ouch. A hard no for me then?" 

She almost jumped out of her seat at the smooth, slightly low, but definitely feminine, tone and whipped her head back at the person who disrupted her quiet grieving for the woman she will never get to see ever.

 Bright smiling green eyes met her blue ones and Kara blinked in shock because the person whose profile she was just grieving for is now staring back at her in faux pain with her pale gossamer hand adorned with an expensive watch laid delicately on her chest directly on top of her heart.

Kara stammered through a reply because the photo she was just staring at intensely a minute ago  _did not absolutely do the woman justice, 'God why is she so pretty? Is that fair? Is she secretly an angel? A Goddess? Be still my little weak bisexual heart! Stop thundering against my ribcage the pretty girl might hear!'_

"N- No! No! You're really pretty, gorgeous even! And you really seem like a great woman and you probably have a lot of people lining up to date you and I'm just me and I'm not sure if you'll swipe right or match me because duh, look at you! And it's not even like I'm actually looking for love– heh– I- uh– I mean– someone to date. On Tinder. Because I'm not! I'm just trying to pass the time 'til my plane boards and it just so happens that I stumbled upon your profile and maybe stared a little bit too long–"  _oh my god, shut up shut up shut up!_ "—because you're really pretty and you seem like a very interesting and intelligent woman–"

The woman–  _Lena_ –seem to be smiling more widely as Kara continues to ramble on. If it wasn't for Lena catching Kara's wildly gesticulating hand, the blonde wouldn't have stopped.

Face colouring a deep red, Kara swallowed thicklybecause ' _oh my god a pretty girl is holding my hand and I just made a fool out of myself in front of her!'_

"I personally think you're beautiful." Lena said with a wink and _oh,_ because Kara's stomach just made a weird flippy thing.

"And maybe, if you're interested, I can take you to a nice dinner to show you that you are and get to know you because I've read your profile while you were idling on your account and I also happen to think that you're interesting and want to get to know you better? Even though you swiped left which could've mean you're really not into me as I've assumed–" a nervous chuckle followed by a quiet,  _'oh god'_ before, "—if that's alright?" Her tone lilted at the end.  _Questioning. Hoping._ Green eyes imploring for her to say  _yes._

Kara can't believe this is happening. That something like this is happening! Because– because this kind of shit is for movies and something that Kara Danvers would never ever see herself in.

But with the way Lena's looking at her and the way her heart is thudding against her chest accompanied by butterflies in her stomach at the sight of their still joined hands, Kara can't help but  _consider._

And ultimately,

"Yes, of course– I'd love to! Yes."

And the resulting smile she gets would have melted her to the floor completely disarmed.

Lena squeezed her hand softly before letting go. She did not dare let the absence of Lena's warm hand get to her because  _'holy shit she's got a date with a beautiful girl!'_

"I'm Lena, by the way."

"K-Kara. Kara Danvers."

And that's how she found herself hours later seated by the window on a plane to Midvale with a new contact number in her phone and a hot date when she gets back to National City after the holidays, with said hot date sweetly sent her off with a chaste kiss to her cheek– that had Kara blushing —and three texts.

_"I can't wait for after the holidays."_

_"I'm glad I met you, Kara."_

_"Happy holidays! I'm still feeling fuzzy happy because you said yes."_

Honestly, she's adorable– who says  _'fuzzy happy'?_ –and Kara is positively smitten! 

Who would've thought that her karma is good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing an angsty fic. Watch out for that! I'm no way done but I'm getting there. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one!
> 
> And if you could be bothered, my Tumblr is @bm-binger ((:


End file.
